


难破船

by noveminn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveminn/pseuds/noveminn





	难破船

*同人作品。国家地点与现实生活无关

 

 

伊万·布拉金斯基的眉眼有时就像是被抹在油画画布上的：冬天永远伏在他的睫毛上，列宁格勒刮着的是暗紫色的晚风。他歌唱着钢铁与黎明，带着他的诗歌、原野和冰雪在广袤的俄罗斯地图上来回踱步。

那个新生的年代，王耀曾向自己家落后地区的人描述过老师苏联的模样，其中一位农民妇女把“苏联”错认为是写做“苏莲”，以为是个女人的名字，还问王耀：“这个人今年几岁了？”王耀有些神思恍惚，“他今年……”，然而没等完整开口，旁边一个年轻男孩子就嫌弃地对那妇女说道：苏联是国家呀，世界上最发达的那一个。您在阅览室读过《苏联一分钟和美国一分钟》么？而后忽然意识到交谈的对象可能不识字，就又拐了个弯说，城里头都在放电影呢，最近就是苏联拍的海鹰，大妈你什么时候愿意和我们去看一次电影，就知道了。

随后，这男孩子看了王耀一眼，得到无声的应允后，就大胆地站到台子上来，学生的粗布衣服把腰裹得细细的。他清清嗓子，谈起苏联人民生活与美国人民生活的对比，说“48年美国每一分钟就有六个人失业，每四十四秒就要处理一场偷案，每六到七分钟就发生一场盗案”，这话讲完，又提苏联，说在那里“每分钟都在给一个家庭一所住房，每分钟都有四个青年男女从高校毕业开始工作，每一分钟就能建成一所房子”。于是，一座琼楼玉宇就在人们的眼里缓缓地拔地而起了，瑰丽的程度不亚于玉蝉桂殿。

“我们虽是人类的样貌，但我们只是人类筑创的理想。”记忆里的苏联先生，伊万·布拉金斯基对他这么说。事实上，他对周边很多的国家都这么说过。平日里他熟背撰稿团队写的稿件，在西方媒体前露出得体笑容，将调侃与苏式笑话再自然不过地加进外交辞令里。他的眼睛是假的，简直就是泡在福尔马林里的假眼球。只有偶然的那么几次，伊万垂着眸子读文件，一边与他那好几个“小布尔什维克”们中的一个交谈，然而他的眼睑蝴蝶翅膀似的颤几下，视线抬起来越过别人的肩膀，看了王耀一眼。

蓦地我眼前站起一个人，/目光炯炯，给我力量。/他仿佛矗立在伏尔加河上……

“你发烧了。”苏维埃摘下手套来，轻抚王耀的额头，笑道，“我希望你没有被那些诗歌和歌曲烧坏脑子。”

“我会和你一样冷静。”

“是么？“男人思忖着。新筑成的宴会厅四下无人，他托起他的手，“昨天晚上你的舞跳得糟透了。来，我给你示范一下优秀的男舞伴应该如何引导他的搭档。”

感觉到伊万修长有力的五指覆住了他的后腰，王耀挑衅地直望他的双眼：“别指望我像姑娘一样配合你。”

“你不需要……只要搭住我。为什么这么没力气，又没有吃饱？”他们缓慢地旋转起来，像是船舶将命运交付于阴沉的大海，王耀感觉些许晕眩，仿佛随时要触礁。“欣赏不来伏特加，喝茶也拒绝加果酱，不会跳华尔兹，而且还老是不准我见面亲吻你。亲吻有什么大不了！你们呀，就是事多挑剔，让人想象不来得古板。”

舞伴还在龇牙咧嘴地挑剔他的错处，下一秒舞步陡然停止。王耀找回了理智：“和你们不同就是古板？那就劳烦你放开我。”

“看吧！明明是你，是你老是对我凶巴巴的。”个头高大的男人不悦地冷哼着，随后整个庞大的影子压下来，“你觉得我就非要包容你吗？”

他抿了抿又薄又轮廓清晰的嘴唇，离王耀的脸庞越来越近，“不瞒你说，王耀同志，上司让我和你保持一点距离。所以我不应该……”这是一句浪费唾液的废话，毕竟话还没讲完伊万就自说自话吻了他，这已经是今年入春以来的第七次了。琼楼玉宇倒在他的身上，王耀的心脏像捶战鼓，舌尖尝到硝烟与铁锈阴测测的味道。伊万嘴唇冰冷，又像沾着雪沫，让他闭眼就看到冬阳下的西伯利亚苔原。王耀又一次地没像自己想象的那样去踢他或是狠揍他一拳。偏偏在这种时候，他就会对伊万产生一种古怪又坚定的信任。东方人伸出手抱住了对方的脖颈，扬起头颅的时候顺便舒展脊背，听到皮肉之下的骨骼咔咔地发出细微的叫嚣，那是他在生长的信号音，在苏联人的耳朵里却应该是警报。

“这是最后一次。”他的老师贴着他的嘴唇，和以前一般地对着他和自己说，“我保证。”即使他俩都清楚这不可能是最后一次。

59年，在没有人群迎接的首都机场，伊万那刚从美国归来的上司在嗡嗡的电扇噪音里站在临时搭建的演讲台上，没有话筒的帮助勉强又尴尬地喊了十五分钟的话。然而台下黑发黑眼的盟友们皆是心不在焉，兴味索然。隔着反应淡泊的人群，王耀的视线与北国碰撞在一起，几乎激起让版图分裂的撼动。

王耀决定开口用俄语向对方比出口型。再见。然而无论他怎么费力，他无声的口型看起来都像是一句告白，而且完全无法挽救。这种感觉在梦境里尤为强烈，就算他喊出滚开，叛徒，懦夫，发出来的音节却是万尼亚，过来，我爱……

 

 

多年后，他于一个暮气沉沉的日子最后一次抵达苏维埃的心脏。他没有先去见伊万，而是选择独自走在隔日清晨的街头。等待着发配肉质食品的老百姓们排成一串永无尽头的省略号，沉闷的大衣与围巾包裹之间，只有盯着供给站大门的双目透着生命的晶亮。

一个穿着芭蕾舞蹈学校制服的男孩走在他的前面，头发是稻草黄，身材有点过于瘦小，可能跳舞时还举不起班上任何一个女孩儿。铁门处传来一声咳嗽，领肉的队伍像是得到了信号猛然朝前拥挤。这男孩就以这样饥饿的队伍当背景，蹦跳着走路，微微地仰起下巴，手臂朝前如春枝似的伸展。他耳朵里没塞耳机，空空落落的，然而他却依然半眯着眼睛，沉浸在自己耳蜗中演奏出的堂吉诃德里。那也是一个万涅奇卡，会在学校迎接外国来宾前的大扫除里倚靠着拖把发呆，会在音像店里偷偷租摇滚乐的CD碟，会唱喀秋莎、神圣的战争、黑眼睛，把自己过小的校服和妈妈的旧书卖给那些挎着摄像机的美国与西欧观光客。

我希望我能有个巨大的房子。他在作文里写。不管大家都说什么语言，只要是我喜欢与爱着的人，都可以从世界上的各个角落而来，毫无芥蒂地共同生活在一起。然而我发现，他们却都只拿着照相机在外面绕来绕去。我们的房子既不是动物园，也不是外星人飞船，为什么他们要——后面好像有泼翻的土豆汤，于是这页作文被撕了下来，扔掉了。这位万涅奇卡想了想，决定还是不写这种虚无缥缈的念头，改去写对自己跳舞时怎么也举不起女孩子的反思。

纸张从一楼的垃圾桶里滚出来，被王耀捡到了。他将其展开来又重新揉捏好，郑重地扔回了垃圾桶，没有任何人看到他的动作。“要不要吃这个？”他朝在花坛上写作文的万涅奇卡伸出手掌，里面躺着白蓝色糖纸包裹着的奶糖。小男孩子咽着口水，警惕地看着这个外国观光客，这副神情让王耀想起自家的人。“嘘，偷偷吃。”他像是个共犯，将奶糖塞进小男孩子的校服口袋，“我们都不跟别人讲。”

这个苏联的少年——即将会成为俄罗斯的青年，拆开了奶糖。他将那奢侈的香味塞到理应吟诵祖国、钢铁、乡愁与母亲的舌头下面，连声音都因为甜而发着颤：“我会拿我妈妈的毛皮大衣跟您换……”

“不，不，孩子。什么都不需要换。”王耀将手插进风衣口袋里，转身走了。他的摇摇欲坠的苏维埃就站在街道尽头等他。王耀在他双眼里看到了成片高耸的吐出阴郁烟雾的工厂烟囱，煤灰如同帝国的余烬，落在斯拉夫人的睫毛上。

要我说，万尼亚，其实没人有资格来肆意评论这里的任何事情。就像我们的那些画与歌可以是假的，可以只是国家机器冷冰冰的量产物，被后人扔到书本上当做虚情假意来谈论，被学者以笔为刀去剖开解析，但是你我知道，总有无数的秒秒分分都是真的。那些回不来的年轻人，那些在废墟里奏响的交响曲，那些湖边唱起的歌谣，那么多封的家书那么多声的母亲，全部都是真的。他们是否只是你的牺牲品？全部都只是被你的时代碾成了灰烬？未来的未来，都会有人在谈论这个问题。就算你成了尸体，都会有人在你死去后庞大的阴影中控诉你，说不定我也会是其中一员。但是此时此刻，你，我的万尼亚，无论如何，在我眼中你永远还是当年来车站送我的模样，那时你围巾都被风吹开，一端几乎都垂到了地上，在雨里头你身上透着火苗静静燃烧的味道。我以为您不会等我了，你说，我都让人备好了马，您要是离站了，我就骑着马追您。说完，你在混着工业化气味的雨和蒸汽中大笑起来，第一次同我亲吻。很奇怪，就算到了最后，我首先想到的也只是关于你的这些琐事，就如同一个普通人在怀念一个旧人。我想这就是为什么我们虽只是人类构筑的理想，但却会是人类模样的原因。

他走到伊万面前，主动拥抱了他。不应该是最后一次，他想。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

那是1998年，泰坦尼克号在中国上映。上海剧院排满了要去看第二遍与第三遍的观众，情绪之热忱，以至于沿路随处可见买卖纸巾用来擦泪的小摊。这个案例被放进美国的社会学课本里研究，阿尔弗雷德有一次告诉王耀，有位教授在加州大学的一门艺术课上讲到了这个例子，提了一个问题，“为什么《泰坦尼克号》偏偏在中国这个国家反响如此激烈？”遇难船、杰克与海洋之心永远地沉入深海，为此流了那么多泪的不只只是中国的年轻人，或者说，完全不是年轻人，而是那些成年人，甚至是垂垂老矣的中国人。这是一种不同文化里的观众心理，研究起来非常有趣。

王耀今天心情不错，只顾逗弄着笼子里的云雀，一边说，我不知道，你们的学生怎么猜测？

中国是在为了早已逝去的共产主义而哭。就像老人在哭自己付之东流的青春。

“胡说八道。”王耀不可置信地笑，顿了两秒，又说，“你们的学生有时候真是莫名其妙。”

 

 

 

*最后这可怕的解析确实选自阿米家的课本。无言以对。666。


End file.
